


Fire

by FriendLey



Category: Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, That Kiss, medusabolt, speculation for 1x03 promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Medusa and Black Bolt are reunited. Speculation based on the 1x03 promo.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Inhumans or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profits are being made from this fic.

"Black Bolt." His name escapes her lips in a disbelieving whisper.

She had fantasized thoughts of finding him, of reuniting with him, but to actually see him so close and touchable...

Medusa crashes into his arms, her lips finding his. That has always been the way between them, fitting together perfectly.

Black Bolt's arms are tight around her. Medusa's fingers grasp at his hair and it hurts. But the pain is enough to assure Black Bolt that he isn't imagining this.

He can't forget the way she sounded over the comlink when they last talked. That was all he heard while he sat in his cell—Medusa gasping for breath, her voice shaking but resilient.

He holds her tighter, more relieved than ever to have her back beside him.

They pull apart and Black Bolt notices the lack of her hair.

It is the first time he sees her without her red, captivating tresses. She looks lighter, almost as if the wind could blow her away, but there's a fire in her eyes, the same fire that barged into his sound-proof chamber as a child, the same fire that stated that she wasn't afraid of him—the fire that he fell in love with.

No, his queen was not weak, she was never frail—with or without her hair.

He runs a hand over her sheared head, the silent question in his eyes.

Medusa shakes her head. "It'll grow back."

Even though it is him she is saying it to, it seems to be more for her benefit. Medusa was not a vain woman, but her hair was an extension of her. To have it cut off...

Black Bolt gives her a small smile. _You're still beautiful._

It makes his queen laugh and blush.

Her eyes roam inquisitively all over his body.

She arches a brow at his earthly garb. It seems that she wasn't the only one who thought it good to blend in with the humans.

"It's a good look," she tells him.

Black Bolt chuckles silently. He playfully tugs at his wife's dark leather jacket. Quite different from her go-to lavender gowns.

"I know, I know." She catches his fingers. "And you can tease me all you want later. But right now, we have to deal with Maximus."

Black Bolt gives her a firm nod and then gestures with his hands.

_Let's go home._

**Author's Note:**

> Unpopular opinion: I enjoyed Inhumans. I love Medusabolt and the dynamics of their relationship, and Gorgon and Karnak's banter, I love Karnak (!!!), I love that the Royal Family and Atillan's system is flawed, I love Maximus who has views and arguments that make sense. Okay, sometimes I wish Crystal would just use her powers over the elements to get the hell out of there but I'm gonna give her a chance.


End file.
